


Okiura

by exceptionallyunfortunate



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ahegao, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Canonical Child Abuse, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Father/Daughter Incest, Hurt Mizuki (AI: The Somnium Files), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, No Spoilers, Non-Consensual Spanking, POV Third Person, PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN (AI: The Somnium FIles), Pain, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptionallyunfortunate/pseuds/exceptionallyunfortunate
Summary: There are many different aspects of love. There's family love, two strangers loving each other, there's love between partners, there's love between friends, and amongst all these different types of love there are twists as well.[x]In the Okiura family,aiis a central theme. How could anybody want anything more?
Relationships: Okiura Mizuki/Nadami Shoko, Okiura Mizuki/Okiura Renju, Okiura Mizuki/Okiura Renju/Nadami Shoko, Okiura Renju/Nadami Shoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Look. The tags are there. You clicked through ao3's warning, you agreed to the [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos), and you chose to be here, on this particular fanwork. I'm even being very generous with the tags, including classifying Shoko/Mizuki as a sexual ship and warning for violence. From here on out, everything's on you. Anon commenting is on but everything is moderated.
> 
> If you love this fic in all its kinky, depraved glory, please do interact! This game was _made_ for fucked-up fan content and by Horus, this fandom needs more of it. This fic is dedicated to Uchi-sama, the ass man and foot-licker himself. Don't send it to him, though—that'd be _actually_ fucked up.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This fic takes place shortly after Mizuki's happy memory of Bloom Park. It's 2011 and she's 5 years old. There are no major spoilers for AI: The Somnium Files besides the backstory revealed in the two branches of PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is a bad girl. Shoko spanks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detailed chapter warnings:**
> 
>   * non-sexual spanking as punishment for a child, and descriptions thereof
>   * non-sexual verbal abuse, similarly phrased to the flashback in Branch B of PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN
>   * general all-around non-sexual abuse of a child by her mother
>   * non-sexual urine/pee/watersports/pants-wetting by Mizuki
>   * graphic descriptions of tears/snot/crying
>   * non-sexual "mommy"/"daddy" language
>   * savior daddy
> 


With one final squiggle, the masterpiece was complete. Mizuki dropped her crayon triumphantly. Mommy would love it. She _had_ to love it.

* * *

Mommy was screaming and Mizuki was screaming and it was all Mizuki’s fault. If only she hadn’t accidentally stepped on the crayon and left a blue stain on the nice white carpet. If only she hadn’t used the papers from Mommy’s desk. If only she had drawn Mommy prettier.

* * *

Shoko tightened her fist around the document, crushing her daughter’s drawing. Crushing the offensive depiction of a shallow, smiling woman. Crushing the spoiled contract she had spent hours forging into immaculate authenticity, only for her _monster_ of a daughter to destroy.

Mizuki remained huddled on the floor, refusing to rise. The little pigtail on the side of her head quavered with the rest of her body. Insolent child. Always had the energy to resist bedtime and wrestle away from diaper changes, but couldn’t take a single push.

The screaming was shrill. Horrible. Mizuki covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, but the sounds wouldn’t stop. It rose from within her, it spilled out from above her, it circled round and round and round like the merry-go-round at Bloom Park.

“I’m sorry, Mommy, I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I’m sorry!”

“How _dare_ you do this to my papers! You selfish child!”

“I’m sorry! Mommy, no! I thought—”

“Everything is always about _you_! Why are you _here_?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m s- _sorry_ …”

“Apologizing means nothing!” Tossing the ruined crumple of paper aside, Shoko reached down for her daughter’s arm, wrenching the girl to her feet. “You asked for this. How _dare_ you give your mother a hard time!”

Shoko tramped her daughter to a chair in the dining room. She took a seat and shoved her daughter across the skirts on her lap, belly down. Mizuki’s striped t-shirt slid, pooling around her armpits where her arms hung limply, unable to reach the floor. Her bottom stuck up in the air, sporting a miniature pair of pastel yellow shorts with cheerful flowers printed across them, a mockery of her mother’s anguish.

Mizuki thrashed when the first blow landed, letting out several tears and an earsplitting “ _kyaaa!_ ” that echoed through the large, empty house. Her legs kicked uselessly, protesting the rush of pain. Each of her tiny fists wrapped desperately around the legs of the wooden chair. Horrible noisy creature.

“Shut up!” Shoko demanded, repeating the slap against Mizuki’s plush ass. “This is _your_ fault!” And again. “All you do is _ruin_ things!” Three more smacks, each harder than the last.

Every slap punctuated the woman’s tortured accusations. Each slap was one that the child deserved: for being incompetent, for being loud, for constantly demanding so much of her mother’s time, for causing so much pain, for being a rival for her own husband’s love. Shoko had never been so sniviling and sensitive—she had been a proper, obedient child who hadn’t been coddled by empty shows of love. But if Mizuki demanded physical affection, then so be it. The steady lift and thrust of the mother’s hand stoked the hot anger which blazed inside her. Every blow against her daughter filled her with a rush of satisfaction.

Mizuki’s screams were only met with more vitriol. The girl continued to flail, unable to escape the firm grip against her bare ribs, pinning her to Shoko’s lap. Her efforts only succeeding in deflecting the blows from just the cheeks to all across her backside. A long trail of snot stretched down, perilously close to forming a puddle on the floor beside the dark droplets of tears on the hardwood. Each hit rocked her forward and back again, and she felt nauseatingly dizzy, no longer in control of her own body. A hot, tingling pain radiated outward from her lower half, spreading down her legs and turning them into useless jelly. The sensations were overwhelming and as she wailed, she longed for release.

It was at that moment that a brief release came. No longer able to restrain herself through agonizing panic, the girl had emptied her bladder. Shoko suddenly pulled back, scowling at the warm wetness on her hand. The most vile habit of children, without a doubt! A low, steady patter echoed inside the room as a narrow trail of piss splashed against the floor. The dark wet spot blossomed across Mizuki’s shorts, bringing with it the sour tang of urine. A small moan escaped her lips at the respite from being hit.

But fresh rage burned through her mother’s blood. The hand on Mizuki’s side became a vice-like grip, nails digging deep into the girl’s skin and drawing blood. How dare this child make a fool of her mother! And then the screaming began anew.

“That hurts! That hurts! Please, stop!”

“I wish you had never been born! Why would you do this?! Why do you always create problems for your mother?!”

Shoko struck with all the force of her revulsion. The fresh blow pierced through Mizuki’s body, excruciating against her already abused bottom. The burning of her throat as she wailed melded with the burning of her flesh. Wood splinters pushed into her fingernails as she clawed desperately at the chair legs, only adding to the agony. She could hardly breathe, too choked up with sobs and howls and snot.

With a familiar click, the front door of the house opened and Renju stepped through, dressed in a collared shirt and trousers. His eyes immediately landed on his family in the dining room to his right—his tiny daughter bent helplessly over her mother’s knee, both girls red-faced and tear-stained.

* * *

Daddy was home. Daddy would help her. Mizuki was sure of it. She longed to be in Daddy’s strong, safe arms. She knew Daddy’s hands would be warm and comforting.

* * *

Once he had toes off his leather shoes, it only took the man a few long strides to reach his family. He wrapped a firm hand around his wife’s raised arm and tugged her off the chair, interfering as always. “Stop this, Shoko,” he commanded sternly.

Mizuki tumbled off her mother’s lap, yelping at the shock of her aching bottom hitting the hard floor. She scrambled away in a half-crawl on trembling hands and legs, dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Lucky just this once.

Renju’s gaze fixed upon Shoko’s face, but the woman refused to return it, glaring instead at the chair and the disgusting mess on the floor around it. Her hands were balled into fists by her side, her right forearm still tightly gripped by her husband. No doubt he intended to make her into some kind of coldhearted bitch. He used his other hand to force her chin up and her red eyes flashed angrily.

“That girl is nothing but trouble!” she barked. “It’s all her fault. It’s all _your_ fault!” Her free hand rose to slam against Renju’s chest several times before he held that one too.

“Shoko,” he warned, guiding her knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss. His voice was stern, but his eyes glowed with warmth. He stared for a long moment, unblinking, before letting out a slow sigh. “She’s our _daughter_ and I will _not_ have you beat her.”

Shoko huffed, the rage settling down to an irritable simmer. Renju never understood the importance of a firm hand while parenting. He was never raised to see through the facade of parental affection. She turned her face away again, pouting.

Renju dipped his own face down to press his nose against her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin as he whispered the command that brought a chill down her spine. “Wait for me in the bedroom, my love. I will address you _after_ I help our daughter.”

He released his grip on her and did an about face to head for the bathroom door.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having intervened in Shoko's spanking session, Renju goes to the bathroom to help Mizuki get clean. An erotic daddy/daughter rinse ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detailed chapter warnings:**
> 
>   * familial nudity, sexual and non-sexual
>   * descriptions of pain
>   * sexual groping, vaginal fingering, and orgasm of a child by her father
>   * unresolved sexual tension for the dad
>   * graphic descriptions of urine/pee and tears/snot/crying
>   * non-sexual "mommy"/"daddy" language
>   * sexual grooming via food and affection
> 


Renju opened the door and gazed somberly down at his daughter, still in her wet clothes, huddled on her side in a ball on the floor. He took a step inside and carefully pushed the door closed behind him, locking it with an echoing _click_. “Let’s get you cleaned up, honey,” he murmured tenderly, reaching for the sniffling girl.

Mizuki’s arms stretched out obediently, allowing her father to pull her shirt over her head. His hands were warm but firm as they pressed against her exposed skin, one thumb grazing against one pale, supple nipple. Being careful to avoid the raw red fingernail marks on his daughter’s rib, Renju lifting her by her armpits up to a standing position. Her legs trembled, still weak from the beating, and she held tight to his thigh for support. One of his large hands ran down her back and gently caressed her sore, sticky bottom. She whimpered.

“Daddy’s going to make sure you’re nice and clean again,” he cooed reassuringly, crouching low so he could hold her gaze. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders as his hands circled around to her front, nimbly unfastening the button there. He slid her shorts down to her ankles, carefully maneuvering around the soft curve of her butt out of consideration for the sensitive skin there.

Standing shakily before him in her pastel pink panties, the girl stank of urine. Her eyes were red and wide, and a long trail of snot ran down her chin. Renju dipped two fingers between her thighs, rubbing at the dampness there. Mizuki let out a timid whimper, but her father hushed her softly, his glasses fogging slightly.

“If you can be a good girl and stay nice and quiet, Daddy will take you to his restaurant for some unagi.”

The little girl’s mouth dropped into an O-shape and she blinked wide, excited eyes. She was rewarded by a very warm smile from Renju.

“Your panties got pretty dirty, so we’ll have to throw them away. You can pick out a new pair to wear after we finish with your bath.” He slipped his thumbs under the elastic at her sides and tried to slip the garment off like he had with the shorts. However the sticky fabric clung to Mizuki’s damp skin, wrenching a pained sob from her pink lips. With Renju’s patient guidance, she managed to step out of her puddle of clothing. He lifted her panties out and carefully folded them before tucking the mound on the corner of the sink countertop, abandoning his glasses there as well.

Once again, his strong, steady hands wrapped around Mizuki’s torso and lifted her into the bathtub. He quickly shucked off his own socks, trousers, and briefs before stepping in after her, unhooking the removable shower head from its perch. He then sat down on the lip of the tub, and guided his naked daughter towards his lap.

“I need you to bend over for me the way you did for Mommy,” he instructed tenderly, turning on the water and aiming the spray towards a corner away from them. Mizuki shot her father a terrified look, but he smiled and rubbed one plump ass cheek encouragingly. Unsteadily, she obeyed and lowered herself down across Renju’s lap, letting her backside hang across his knee, exposed.

Her skin was bright red from crack to knees. No doubt the spanking had been thorough and efficient—completely in line with Shoko’s typical modus operandi. Certain spots had begun to adopt a darker tint which Renju was sure would become deep bruises. It would be days before his little girl could sit comfortably.

He ran the spray over her bottom, but Mizuki screamed, scrabbling to escape the sensation. “Daddy!” she wailed, fingernails digging into his thigh. “Daddy, that hurts!”

He turned the head away again and rubbed one palm over her inflamed skin soothingly while she hiccuped. As her mournful sobs slowly receded, Renju realized his error—steam was furling into the air around them as his button-down shirt began to cling to his chest. The water was too hot and had no doubt felt agonizing against the girl’s already stinging flesh. He twisted the knob around to a chillier, almost icy temperature and waited until the spray adjusted in turn. When it had cooled, he let the water hit her feet first before climbing back upwards to her backside.

* * *

Cool relief washed away the pain and stickiness. Mizuki let out a sigh and relaxed in Daddy’s warm lap. Her body untensed, letting go of the fear that had gripped her since the moment she had seen that familiar rage flashing across Mommy’s eyes. She could be safe with Daddy. Beneath her chest, something hard twitched.

* * *

Renju continued to hold the shower head over his daughter’s body, moving the spray back and forth over her hot skin. With his free hand, he rubbed her precious plump bottom in a circular motion, round and round. Gradually, his gentle rubbing became firm squeezing, his fingers dipping between the cheeks with each grope.

Mizuki nuzzled closer against her father, her breathing becoming slightly hitched. Her squirms shifted the path of the rivulets running down her legs, and one cold tendril of water brushed across her tiny slit. Involuntarily, she clenched, but Renju coaxed her cheeks apart again, sliding his fingers down between her thighs where the startling trickle had gone.

“You’re being a very good girl, Mizuki,” he murmured approvingly. “I’m very glad you’re here.”

His fingers felt warm against the chill of the water as they brushed up and down over the cleft of her sex. “Daddy’s going to make sure you’re clean everywhere, and then we can get unagi.” The hard thing twitched again against Mizuki’s chest. “Your Daddy loves you very much, because you’re such a good girl.”

Renju’s index finger burrowed between the fleshy folds of Mizuki’s slit and came to rest against her hot labia. He bent down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades, then tilted his head so he could spit onto his hand. In one swift, slick motion, he pushed inside, the second knuckle requiring more force to slip through her tight opening than the first. His daughter let out a long keen, which he promptly shushed away.

“Be a good girl, Mizuki,” he cooed sweetly, sliding his finger out a little and back in again. “You’re going to be a very clean, good little girl for Daddy, won’t you?” Mizuki clenched and unclenched around him, hips straining to stay put around the intrusion. Renju bucked gently, letting his erection slide against his daughter’s undeveloped breast. His middle finger dipped down to rub against her tiny clitoris, and she squirmed against it wantonly.

Casually, the man set the shower head down, letting it clatter against the side of the tub. He used his hand to caress Mizuki’s soft face before pushing his thumb between her parted lips. “Suck on Daddy’s thumb, Mizuki,” he ordered in a heady voice. Like a good girl, she obeyed, her lower half wriggling more erratically against his flittering finger.

Renju groaned, still shifting his hips around with painstaking control. His daughter glanced up for a brief moment, her grey eyes dark with arousal; the hardness of her clit under the pad of his middle finger made it evident. He twitched his index finger to rub against her inner walls and her eyes screwed closed with a loud moan. Renju pushed his thumb into her mouth more insistently and she resumed her compliant suckling.

Her squirming had taken on a rhythmic beat as she thrust herself wildly against her father’s fingers, muffled hums still pouring out of her throat. Her entire body rocked and thrashed, neediness taking control. Soon, her mouth fell open again, tongue lolling, the moans interspersed with heavy pants and desperate squeaks. A line of drool began to drip from her rosy bottom lip and Renju used his abandoned thumb to stroke her flushed cheek approvingly. A steady chant of “Daddy… Daddy…” tumbled out, muffled by his palm.

As the bucking reached its climax, so did Mizuki. With one choked-off cry, she suddenly tensed, her whole body going still except for the tight pulsing around Renju’s single finger. He continued moving gently, easing his daughter through her orgasm. “You’re so pretty, Mizuki,” he whispered lovingly. “You’re Daddy’s precious girl.”

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her body sank against his legs, spent. Her back heaved as she worked to regain control of her breathing. Renju let her head hang and placed a firm hand along her spine, pressing her in place as he slid his finger out from her warm hole. She gave a whimper of discomfort, but he shushed reassuringly. He wrapped his lips around his finger, sucking it clean of his daughter’s innocent nectar.

Her bottom still burned bright with red blotches—the unfortunate consequence of his wife’s abhorrent actions. Renju shook his head silently and picked up the abandoned shower head. He adjusted the water temperature to be comfortably warm and ran the spray over Mizuki’s pliant form. She hummed with contentment and wiggled her butt happily while her father soaped her up.

Finally, Renju tapped her arm. “Mizuki, sweetie, you’re all clean now.”

He turned off the water and helped his daughter to her feet, but her legs shook with discomfort. Bundling her up in several fluffy towels, Renju picked the girl up carefully, avoiding contact with her sensitive backside. He carried her to her room and set her down on her bed, where her thin legs instinctively splayed apart, recovering from their various violations. Her shoulder-length hair dripped onto the comforter, and he used one towel to wrap it up in a bundle atop her head.

“Why don’t you dry off and get dressed,” he advised kindly. “You can take a nap if you want, or Daddy can take you to his restaurant for unagi.”

Mizuki brought her tiny hands up to grab the unsteady towel around her head. She blinked up at her father and smiled widely. “Unagi, Daddy!” she cheered.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek. “Good girl,” he murmured.

As he stepped towards the door to leave, the little girl called after him “I love you, Daddy!”


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renju leaves Mizuki to address Shoko's behavior. Mizuki reenacts her happiest memory—that wonderful day at Bloom Park when they were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Detailed chapter warnings:**
> 
>   * dubcon breathplay and domination of a woman by her husband
>   * breeding and pregnancy/impregnation fetish
>   * cunnilingus and PiV sex
>   * allusions to incestual child sexual abuse
>   * child solo masturbation via pillow humping
>   * unresolved sexual tension for all parties
> 


Renju stepped out of Mizuki’s room, still nude, unbespectacled, and damp from the waist down. The tails of his shirt dripped with shower water and his fingers nimbly undid the buttons as he plodded towards the master bedroom. Without knocking, he turned the knob and allowed the door to fall open. Shoko sat on the corner of their majestic bed, waiting just as he had instructed, already stripped down to her underwear and glaring into space. Her arms were folded tightly under her heavy breasts, and her long bare legs crossed at the ankles in front of her, stretching towards the door—a haughty captive, awaiting punishment.

In the doorway, Renju let his open shirt fall away. He stroked his waning erection back to full stiffness and stared expectantly at his wife, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist the view. She finally settled her gaze on his tight, bare abdomen, acknowledging his existence. He wordlessly stepped inside and closed the door.

When he reached the bed, he lay both hands on his wife’s shoulders and pressed her down into their plush comforter. Her arms uncrossed and raised above her head as Renju’s knees pushed against them. He straddled her stomach with toned, athletic thighs and let his cock rest against the smooth lace of her satin bra.

“Mizuki is our _daughter_ ,” his voice rumbled above her, echoing his words from the dining room. He rocked his pelvis lightly forward and his penis slid easily against the sheer fabric. “You’re her mother—you should love her.”

Shoko let her hands wander up her husband’s thighs, fingers brushing through downy hair. She stared daggers at his simpering face and huffed. “Our lives would be better if she had never been born,” she scowled, the muscles of her face adopting the expression with practiced ease. “She’s so _ungrateful_ , Renju. She only knows how to give me a hard time.” The mother’s voice dropped to a bitter grumble. “She ruined my body and now she’s stealing my _husband_ from me!”

The twinkle in Renju’s eyes spread to a full smirk. Nothing stirred the arousal in his belly like Shoko’s petty insecurities. “You _were_ so very beautiful while you were carrying her,” he agreed fondly, his penis twitching once at the memory of her heavy, bloated breasts.

He climbed off of her, using strong arms to pull her completely onto the bed. Then he positioned himself between her legs, spreading her lean thighs apart with warm hands. Bending down, he peppered her exposed stomach with kisses—that same stomach that had stretched so tautly around Mizuki over nine precious months. One of his hands ran up her soft body to rest against her collarbone, where he pressed lightly, trapping his wife in place. Her cold eyes glazed over and hard nipples immediately poked against her bra, but she offered no rebuttal as her breath caught in her throat.

“Of course I can’t resist her,” he admitted, kissing one of those perky nipples through the fabric. “I _made_ her.” One finger crooked under the waistband of Shoko’s thong and pulled it down. She lifted her hips, dutifully allowing her husband to slip the garment off. Renju used his free hand to caress the side of her belly as if the bump were still there, his anchoring hand dancing closer to her neck.

“But,” he continued, squeezing lightly and choking off her airway. “How could I resist _you_ knowing I was the one who filled you up and made you so perfect?” He dipped his face down and clamped his lips hard over hers, kissing her fiercely until her oxygen-deprived body began to jerk erratically underneath him. The need in her eyes sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his loins.

As he pulled away, he released his hold on her neck. Shoko’s chest heaved as she regained her breath. She always struggled with the idea of losing her composure, but Renju had long mastered the art of stealing it from her while they were together in bed. He sat back on his heels and rested both his hands on her stomach, also rising and falling in time with her gasps. He rubbed fond circles around the stretch marked skin there before dipping down to caress and spread her bare thighs.

Her lips glistened with moisture, the skin all around her entrance flushed red with heat. The way the mother of his child should be, at his command. A droplet of precum had beaded up against his own slit, and he took himself in his hand, rubbing his head against Shoko’s peaked clitoris. She panted, arms instinctively stretching up to grip their headboard like Mizuki had gripped the legs of the dining room table.

With a tender smile, Renju sank, kissing a trail down his wife’s lithe body until his nose brushed against the coarse trail of hair leading between her legs. He licked one long, broad stroke across her opening and was rewarded with a gasp and an arched back. Rutting lightly against the mattress, he continued, gently sucking at his wife’s labia and flicking her stiff button with his tongue.

She moaned wantonly, her legs wrapping around her husband’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. She was his to ravish, and he was hers to need. As he lapped at her slick flesh, one of Shoko’s hands threaded through his fine hair, caressing his skull. Her hips squirmed, seeking more and more stimulation from his nimble tongue.

“You know,” Renju murmured, punctuating his words with kisses to the crooks of her thighs. “I could fill you up all over again.” He rose, climbing up his wife’s body, dislodging her legs from his shoulders. “We could make you a little boy this time. And you could be a good Mommy for him and learn to love him.” A love to rival his own love for Mizuki, perhaps—a son who could teach maternal instinct to the vixen spread out beneath him.

Shoko hissed and scratched at his chest, but the dark fire in her eyes was unmistakable. It was the look which had tantalized Renju from the very beginning of their carnal courtship. He smirked and braced himself against one forearm by her head. His other hand guided his cock and in one sharp motion, he pressed himself firmly into his wife’s warm body. He brought his teeth down upon her neck and allowed her moan of pleasure to swallow his grunt of relief. As he thrusted forcefully against her pelvis, he sucked hard at her skin, intent on leaving a mark to match those she had left on their daughter.

Together, they moaned and gasped in harmony with the rhythmic slap of their lovemaking, desperately gripping the other and relishing in their mutual retribution for their sins as parents.

* * *

In her room, Mizuki could hear the echoes of her own punishment: the cruel slaps against her sore backside and Mommy’s ringing shouts. She thought of Daddy’s strong hands pulling Mommy away and of the fight they must be having—her fault, as always.

The towel around her head slipped and her stringy, damp hair came tumbling down to frame her face. It reminded her of the way it had whipped about that day at Bloom Park—the day when Mommy and Daddy had been happy.

Absently, almost by habit, Mizuki crawled on top of one of the plump pillows lining her bed, pressing it between her legs. She rocked back and forth, remembering the way the carousel horse had dipped up and down, vibrating a little with every crest. She remembered the wind blowing through her hair, and the warmth of Mommy’s arms and legs around her, holding her in place against the shaky ride. And Daddy’s happy smile, watching them from beyond the gate, waving and flashing photos.

Her breathing became ragged as she rutted harder. She thought of Daddy’s hands against her and Mommy’s hands against her, both so firm and large. She thought of how much they shouted, how every day seemed to turn into a shouting match because of her. She thought of how happy they had been at the park—one normal family among a sea of other, normal families.

Maybe if she was a good girl, they could go back to Bloom Park again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or hit that kudos button if you love some fucked-up family dynamics! I won't be offended if you do it anonymously. If I've inspired you to post fucked-up fic of your own, definitely let me know!
> 
> If you feel compelled to rant about how it's somehow my fault that you read a problematic fic, please go elsewhere. There's plenty of [fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreators%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=en&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=10&work_search%5Barchive_warning_ids%5D%5B%5D=16&work_search%5Bcategory_ids%5D%5B%5D=21&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=Fluff&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=_score&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=desc&commit=Search) you could have read instead, free on this wonderful website. You won't get a platform for policing here.


End file.
